Usapyon
is a Rank B Ice-attribute Merican Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Usapyon is the partner of Hailey Anne, and one of the mascots of ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' and the ''Yo-kai Watch'' franchise. He is also the mascot of ''Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team''. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch games: ** Yo-kai Watch Busters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Major Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch animation: Major Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Usapyon wears a yellow spacesuit that has rabbit-like ears on the hood, and he carries a small orange ray gun modeled after a carrot. He also has a blue jet pack attached to his back. Usapyon has another mode known as where a glass plate flips over his face, black smoke fills his helmet, and his eyes turn red. In the anime, he presses and holds both gray buttons on the cheek area on his helmet. While in Invader Mode, Usapyon typically shoots at the target of his anger, usually Hailey. When his rage is at its peak, he transforms into in , where he gains pink armor and a teal-green cape. His Invader Mode-like eyes are also noticably thicker and gain a eyelash-like spike. Usapyon's gun has also changed colors to reflect Emperor Mode. To activate Emperor Mode, he press and holds the buttons in front of his "rabbit ears". Usapyon uses a laser gun officially referred to as the "rabbit shot" (his exclusive item's name) and he shoots a big blue beam in the games, while in Invader Mode he shoots multiple red beams which appear to made of electricity since in one episode when he shoots Hailey's chair it gets zapped and its "skeleton" can be seen. Usapyon appears to be very strong, since even strong Yo-kai like Robonyan F and Sproink run from it. However, as Sergeant Burly states in Busters, he's a far-away attacker that is dependent on attacking from afar, and is nearly useless up close in battle. Usapyon can activate Emperor mode, and when he does, he gains the ablity to fly and has a more powerful beam. Usapyon used to be an otter that was later named "Chibi" that ended up in a rabbit farm for some unknown reason. In Corocoro comic, he was bullied by other rabbits for being different from them. One day, he was selected by NASU for the first animal into space. But when they tried to test Chibi with a rocket engine, he panicked and got electrocuted by the circuit board and the rocket exploded. In Chibi's death, Usapyon was born. Usapyon can change his Elemental Technique's attribute, depending on the costume his is wearing, and were considered Rare Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 3, they were later made separate Yo-kai, along with his B-USApyon costume, and stripped them of their Rare Yo-kai status, except for B-USApyon: * changes his attribute to Fire. In Yo-kai Watch 3, American Football Style instead has a Lightning attribute. The Medallium Bio for this style states: "USApyon in an American football suit. He's gonna try physical fitness for when he goes to explore the universe." * changes it to Lightning. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Driving Style instead has a Wind attribute. The Medallium bio for this style states: "USApyon in a race car driving costume. Apperently there's no need for good driving skills for when he goes to explore the universe." * changes it to Water. The Medallium bio for this style states: "USApyon dressed in a scuba diving costume. He seems to have the freedom to move around, to practice for when he goes to explore the universe." * changes it to Earth. The Medallium bio for this style states: "USApyon dressed in a costume that specializes in survival battles. For when he goes into space, he wants to polish his skills in case he lives in a tough environment." Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Yo-kai Watch Busters Yo-kai Watch 3 Game data Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Sangokushi USApyon Chutatsu is one of the starting choices of Yo-kai Sangokushi, along with Jibanyan Ryubi and Komasan Son Saku. A Rank B Yo-kai in his native game, he was upgraded to Rank S during his reappearance in Yo-kai Watch 3 as part of a bonus for having Yo-kai Sangokushi save data, though his moveset was taken wholesale from his regular counterpart. Yo-kai Watch 3 Costumes Stats Movelist (Regular Usapyon/USApyon Chutatsu) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} |28x5|unknown|Single column|Fires a powerful laser beam. }} ||unknown||Transforms into Invader Mode when in low health.}} (American Football Style) |60|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Thunder|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} |140|unknown|Single column|Performs a powerful shoulder tackle.}} ||unknown||Increases Guarding effectiveness.}} (Marine Style) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |30|Water|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} ||Water|2 Rows|Calls upon a squall of water to slam onto foes.}} ||-||Increases Water damage.}} (Military Style) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Earth|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} ||unknown|Single column|Laser beams rain down on the opponents.}} ||unknown||Yo-kai are less likely to attack.}} (Driving Style) |40|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Wind|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} |22×5|unknown|Two rows|USApyon summons some F-1 racers to run over the opposition.}} ||unknown||Perform a preemptive attack once.}} (w/ Emperor Chip equipped & Emperor Mode active) |100|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single ally|Raises all stats slightly with a portion of Emperor Mode's power.}} |38x5|unknown|Single column|Fires a powerful black-and-red laser beam.}} ||unknown||Transforms into Emperor Mode when in low health.}} (USApyon Queen) |25×2|unknown|Single enemy}} |70|Ice|Single ally|}} ||unknown|Single ally|With the royal air of a queen, the Inspirited allies find their stats up slightly.}} |22×5|Restoration|All allies|USApyon Queen heals all allies with queenly love.}} ||||Gradually restore ally's health when placed nearby.}} (USAtofu) |40|unknown|Single enemy}} |+30|Restoration|Single ally|}} ||unknown|Single ally|With the nutritional power of tofu, the Inspirited allies find their stats up slightly.}} |22×5|unknown|Single Column|USAtofu mixes up his bowl rapidly, firing a laser from it.}} ||||Revives from defeat once.}} Etymology "USApyon" is a combination of the USA acronym and uso-pyon (うそぴょん, "psych!"). It is also a combination of and . Trivia * Usapyon has the most B Medals out of any Yo-kai, having B Medals for himself, his Costumes (B-USApyon included), Invader Mode and Emperor Mode, totaling up to 8 B Medals. * Usapyon wears a rabbit helmet although he is an otter, which alludes to him wanting to be like the experimental rabbits. * Usapyon's "Invader Mode" and "Emperor Mode" are references to the franchise. * Usapyon believes that when he was a test subject, he was treated well, but eventually relearned he was kept in a cage and fed whenever the scientists told him to. * Usapyon's actual name is , meaning "squirt, short stuff". * Usapyon is currently the highest-ranked Partner Yo-kai at Rank B, with Jibanyan being Rank D and Whisper at Rank C. * While Usapyon was initially removed from the localization of Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble aside from the main trailer/movie, one Medal Point reward a player can get is the title of 'Pyon'. He was later added to the game in November 2017. * The Final Fantasy XIV Collaboration/Kula Revolving Sushi Bar Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble magnets special events spelt his name with standard spelling when he was was localized worldwide much like the other mascots. * In the Japanese version, he has a verbal tic, "Dani" though it is unknown why, as it doesn't reflect his animal species like Jibanyan's, "Nyan" or where he's from, like Komasan's "Zura" and "Monge!". ** In addition to this there's a slight joke about this as Sgt. Burly recognizes his cry for help as being from him, since of the "weird speech" of "dani." ** Also, in EP146 when Phonius is telling Hailey the witness' information on what "Usapyon" looks like, one of the pieces of info was "Says the mysterious 'dani'." * Usapyon has a Yo-kai Pad, but it's color scheme varies depending on the media form. In the games, Usapyon has a red and blue Yo-kai Pad, whereas his Yo-kai Pad in the anime has an entirely blue color scheme. * His acronym may have been lowercased to avoid mispronunciation of his name outside of Japan which coincidentally the anime makes fun of. * In the French and German versions of the manga, Usapyon is known to say English words into his sentences, alluding to his origin. * in M03, Usapyon used Flurry of Fury after he release do himself from one of the missiles U Robonyan fired, he must’ve entered Invader Mode after he was eaten by Robonyan F, he might’ve entered Invader Mode when he saw Whaleman turned his tank into a fish so he got revenge on him by using both Invader Mode and Flurry of Fury on Whaleman, just like when Komasan got his revenge for when his brother Komajiro got turned into a fish. In other languages * Japanese: ＵＳＡピョン|USApyon * English: Usapyon * Spanish: Usapyon * French: Usapyon * Italian: Usapyon * Korean: 우사뿅|Usappyong * Portuguese(Brazil): Usapyon * German: Usapyon Category:Shady Tribe Category:Merican Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Donuts Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Anime Characters Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Main Anime Characters